


Crowley's Puppies

by sastielhugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Crowley's Hellhound, Demon!Dean, Explicit Sexual Content, Hellhounds, Manipulation, Mpreg, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Rape, Sastiel - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Wincest, Wincestiel - Freeform, animal sex, hellhound romeo, non-con, romeo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastielhugs/pseuds/sastielhugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got into bestiality after reading just a little of that genre and mostly found it in blog soullessbrothers and because Helen is amazing and she writes so much for everyone i decided to gift that work to her. It's the second time i write such thing and a first time posting it, so i don't know how well i did, and i hope i don't have awful mistakes. Who ever reads that i hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soullessbrothers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessbrothers/gifts).



> I got into bestiality after reading just a little of that genre and mostly found it in blog soullessbrothers and because Helen is amazing and she writes so much for everyone i decided to gift that work to her. It's the second time i write such thing and a first time posting it, so i don't know how well i did, and i hope i don't have awful mistakes. Who ever reads that i hope you enjoy it.

Cas poured himself in Sam’s lap, making the man leave his book. Cas settled hands gently on the sides of his jaw and lifted his head up, leaning down and kissing him in the softest way. Sam sighed letting a hand to rest on Cas’ back. He fluttered eyelids when Cas pulled back.

‘What was that for?’ He smirked and licked lips, pleased and confused.

‘Because you deserve it.’ Cas praised him quietly, voice low and bone shattering. He smirked when he felt Sam shivering slightly.

The angel of the lord was sitting comfortably in the boy’s lap, caressing his cheeks and combing his hair. Castiel wasn’t always like that, but on some occasions he wanted Sam or praised him and Sam didn’t mind. Hell he enjoyed Cas offering himself. Cas was Sam’s solace. It wasn’t easy to live with an angel, and a demon brother. Not that Dean was making problems but it wasn’t easy knowing he was full time job in Hell with Crowley.

‘Dean and I need you.’ Cas stood up from his lap and took Sam’s hands, pulling him off the chair.

‘W-what for?’ Sam frowned but followed Cas towards Dean’s bedroom.

‘Just a business.’

Cas smirked and pulled him in, shutting the door closed and shoving Sam against it. Sam had no idea what kind of business it was but Cas pressed to his body, lips crashing into his roughly at moments but gentle mostly. Something in Sam tingled because Dean was in the room, kneeling by the corner to something Sam couldn’t see. But he didn’t protest. If Cas wanted to do it in front of Dean, Sam was going to let him. Dean wasn’t with his sense since he came back to the living, like a demon so Sam had to learn to ignore somehow the way Dean’s mind was functioning.

Cas started peeling Sam’s clothes off and he used the moment.

‘Wh-what’s there?’

Dean only lifted his green gaze to Sam and smiled warmly, reminding Sam of them when they were younger and Dean wanted to comfort him.

Cas occupied Sam’s mouth again and undid his belt, pushing the jeans down his legs, until Sam was in birthday suit, saved by the underwear. He could guess what was coming; dick giving an interested twitch. Never before had Dean watched them fuck on his own bed. Sam froze and shuddered, eyes going wide when he heard the hellhound in the corner of the room where Dean was.

‘What the hell?’ he gasped and stepped back, finding his wrists in an iron grip from the angel, who stared him right in the eyes, warmth long gone. Cas started pulling him closer to the bed, Sam coming to his sense slowly. ‘Guys, what the hell?’ he repeated a bit louder, darting eyes between blue and green, his body being pulled towards the bed. He started twisting and trying to get free, while trying to step backwards. Unsuccessfully. ‘What do you want? Please, hey.’

Dean climbed on the bed and waited Cas to pull Sam to the down end of it.

‘WHAT DO YOU WANT?’ Sam yelled in panic, hearing the low growls of the hellhound in the corner.

‘Hell’s business, Sammy.’ Dean’s voice came soft, giving Sam that pleading look ‘Your body is the perfect for what Crowley wants and I will get punished if I don’t give him what he wants. You don’t want me to suffer, do you, Sammy?’

 _This manipulative little shit_ , Sam was too shocked and confused to react at first and couldn’t react when Cas appeared behind him and brought Sam to his knees in front of the bed, hellhound somewhere behind him. 

‘Dean.’ His wide eyes pinned to Dean’s, Castiel’s warm hands stroking down Sam’s skin, making sure he is healthy and in perfect condition.

‘Crowley wants puppies, Sam. And Romeo really much needs a bitch.’

Dean’s eyes flicked back in black. Sam’s insides burnt to crisps with the panic and he was too slow when Dean reached over, caught his wrists and bent him over the edge of the bed, pinning his arms to the mattress.

‘NO, NO,NO, DEAN, PLEASE, NO, DON’T DO IT PLEASE, DEAN.’ His eyes filled up with tears, lips trembling. He found himself restrained from any movement, Castiel snapping his fingers to remove Sam’s underwear and spread his knees wider. Sam knew. He was going to get fucked by an invisible hell spawn and carry little monsters inside himself if he was lucky enough to conceive from that first time. He was terrified, and hurt from the betrayal of his brother and the angel he trusted unconditionally.  ‘YOU CAN’T DO THAT. DEAN, I’M YOUR BROTHER, PLEASE, DON’T DO IT.’ Sam fought harder, tears rolling down his cheeks, his expression childish, terrified. Dean’s fingers were bruising his skin, keeping him bent over the edge.

Cold lube dripped down Sam’s butt crack and he squirmed, begging louder, body aching as he was trying to get free, but Dean’s strength, and the angel’s mojo were keeping him immobile. Castiel planted warm palm on Sam’s lower back and used warm fingers to smear the lube between Sam’s butt cheeks and circle it around his tight hole.

‘CAS, DON’T, PLAESE, PLEASE, CAS.’ Sam cried and tried, tried so hard to pull from Castiel’s firm determined fingers.

‘Sshhh, Sam, it’s all going to be fine. Please, relax.’

Cas comforted him in that soft deep voice, angel mojo making the man stick his ass out a little bit more and expose his entrance. Cas used generous amount of lube and pressed finger inside, pass the tight ring of muscles. Sam cried and clenched around it, squeezing lips fast in embarrassment. He could handle one-two fingers, but the horror and the reason why he was getting opened couldn’t help him relax.

‘Why are you doing this, please, I don’t want that, you can’t do that to me.’ Sam kept begging, fisting the bed sheet underneath him as Cas worked 3th finger in him and stimulated his spot.

‘Relax, Sammy, it will end soon if you are relaxed.’ Dean leaned and kisses Sam’s head.

The man squirmed and groan through tears when Cas applied another generous amount of lube to slick the way of where the Hellhound was going to be soon. Cas’  hand was warm and soothing on his back. Dean took a pillow and placed it under Sam’s head, forcing him to lie down and relax.

‘No, no, no, no, please, stop, please, I help you to find someone, but not me, please.’ Sam kept crying.

‘Stop being so hysterical.’ Dean ordered when Sam continued struggling and begging. ‘It’s not as if you haven’t taken cock before. It’s just a bit different, and with different purpose.’

Castiel moved from Sam and brought Romeo behind him. Dean held Sam down more firmly, the man’s heart hammering painfully against his chest with what was coming. The dog climbed over Sam’s back, blunt claws sinking in his skin but not enough to hurt him. Sam’s eyes went wide, feeling the sharp dick dragging in between his lube-slicked butt cheeks.  Cas hand appeared there too and carefully guided Romeo’s dick at Sam’s stretched hole.

A scream stuck in Sam’s throat begging breathlessly again ‘nononono’. Dean pressed Sam’s head harder in the pillow.

‘Ready, Sammy?’

There was no time for answer because Romeo shoved in, in one hard sharp thrust. Sam screamed and bit down on the pillow, already wet with tears. That cock wasn’t as big as Cas but was way harder and sharper, something Sam never felt before and didn’t want inside himself. Castiel kept warm palm on his lower back, trying to ease the tension and help him relax. Unsuccessfully.

Romeo sat a pace of thrusting very soon and started pounding into him, moving every now and then to keep steady on Sam’s shoulders. Everything around Sam smelled disgusting, his muscles ached, he was going to either faint or get heart attack and die right there.

After unknown amount of time, screaming and crying and begging he was getting tired, hoping it will be over soon. Sadly, it wasn’t because then Romeo finally knotted, chasing his release to bump Sam’s, the bitch’s, ass full of come, the future puppies. Clenching hard, Sam cried and clenched teeth hard enough to break. Dean held him down tighter and made him bite the pillow instead.  

He couldn’t handle and soon everything went dark.

There was a moment he remembered, emptiness and then something thick and soft filling him up again, far more comfortable then Hellhound’s dick. And then it was darkness again.

A lot of hours later he woke up tucked up in his bed. His body felt wrong. There was a memory of something awful that had happened, maybe it was a dream. There was slight burn in his navel he couldn’t understand, and pressure in his ass. 

‘How are you?’ Cas voice came from the side and a warm palm was pressed to his forehead.

‘Cas, please.’ Sam begged, god knows why and Cas hushed him.

‘It’s over. Relax.’

‘Well?’ Dean burst in the room after few seconds and crossed his arms on his chest, looking down at the men in the bed.

Cas moved the cover away from Sam and the man shuddered as the cold air brushed his overheated skin. He has been asleep over 24 hours, Cas keeping him in the warmth to help him conceive better. Sam covered his eyes, totally embarrassed, cold, disgusted, and he wanted to cry. Castiel placed his hand on his navel and waited for a while.

‘Well?’ Dean insisted. Cas looked at him shaking head slightly.

‘I’m not sure… we have to try few more times.’

‘NO, NO, NO’ Sam jumped and tried to stand up from the bed, although the plug felt awful inside him.

Castiel and Dean jumped at him and brought him back down on the bed.

Another session of begging and crying started as they prepared Sam for another round with Romeo.

They kept doing it for 4 nights straight, because it was simply not working. Every time Sam was a screaming, begging, crying mess on Dean’s bed, fucked out by the dog cock, tucked in the warm bed and checked by Castiel hours later.

On the fifth night, over 24 hours after the last intercourse, the boys gathered again. Sam started crying, he hasn’t stopped in days, begging them to stop. It was obviously not working. Dean sat behind Sam, chest to his back and stroked his hair, looking down at his naked body and Castiel’s hands near his private parts, where he was pressing gently and just feeling with his grace.

‘Well?’ Dean asked again and Sam silences his own whimpers, ready with another set of tears if Cas said no. Castiel looked at Sam seriously, then at Dean and is lips curved in a slight warm smile.

‘We have puppies.’

Sam covered his face and started crying again, both with relief and new fear for how the pregnancy was going to be. Dean laughed and hugged his brother harder from behind, kissing his head again ‘I’m proud of you, Sammy.’  

‘We will take care of you. Nothing to be afraid of.’ Cas caressed Sam’s naked legs. ‘But we will keep the plug in for some more time. The puppies need extra protein.’ 

Sam didn’t know how to react. He was raped, 4 times, and had conceived with hellhound puppies. There was life growing inside him and his angel, and his brother were happy with it. Why shouldn’t he be happy too? Was he indeed so hysterical? For what? Obviously Cas and Dean didn’t want to hurt him.

Sam had lost his mind already.

He placed hand on his navel and Cas and Dean followed. Sam had puppies and all three of them were going to take care for their well-being. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't not leave the first part just like that so i wrote a second piece. I hope you enjoy it.

Sam accepted his pregnancy really fast. Something had clicked in him the moment Cas had announced he had conceived. After 24 after that Cas unplugged Sam and dipped him in a bathtub of warm water to clean him up and knead the tension off his muscles. Cas was gentle, as he has always been. Sam couldn’t concentrate on Cas praising him, but it was making him smile tiredly, feeling like a child after achieving a task.

From that day on everything was a lot calmer. The nights with Romeo seemed like a distant memory, surprisingly, not as bad as Sam had thought it would be.

Cas and Dean were taking turns in sleeping in one bed with Sam. The first nights it was Castiel’s turn. He was making sure Sam’s body won’t reject the fetuses, or just soothe him in case of nightmares. After that Dean could take turns too. He and Cas were certain that the fetuses, future puppies, needed a demonic presence.

The first month was difficult. Sam’s morning sickness was more like all day long sickness. He could barely keep anything inside his stomach. Most of what he loved to eat before the pregnancy, he couldn’t stand even smell it in that first month. Dean was preparing mostly proteins rich dishes and sometimes sat with Sam on the table, making sure he ate it all before leaving the table. Sam couldn’t wait to finish fast so he could go to the toilet and throw up, hoping Dean wouldn’t find out.

Dean did find out and got mad. He sat Sam on a chair in the kitchen, glaring and clenching jaw.

‘Will you stop with that?’

‘With what?’ Sam started him confused, slightly upset.

‘I cook for you, everything you want and don’t want and you throw it up?’

‘As if I want it, it’s because the pregnancy. I can’t control it.’

‘Listen to me.’ Dean grasped the armrests of the chair and leaned over Sam. ‘Crowley wants good quality puppies and I have to make sure he gets want he wants. If something happens to those-‘ Dean pointed at Sam’s stomach ‘I will bring Romeo back and you will have another few rounds with him, knotting you until you conceive with new puppies.

‘Please, Dean, don’t do that.’ Sam’s eyes widened and he grasped Dean’s shirt, with begging expression.

‘I won’t, if you eat your food and accept proteins and don’t make me shove them in the other way.’

‘I will eat, I promise, Dean, I promise.’ Sam nodded frantically, doing those puppy eyes to his brother.

‘Glad we made that clear, baby brother.’ Dean kissed Sam’s forehead and went back to his business.

According to Sam’s sickness, Cas made a schedule of the most appropriate food and time for Sam to eat so he can keep it in. It sucked to be hungry all the time, it sucked to feel the burn up his throat every time the content of his stomach got back the way it came from. It worked and soon it wasn’t as bad as in the beginning.

One late night, after work in Hell, Dean got home, directly in Sam’s bedroom. Gotten rid of his jacket, Dean climbed in bed immediately captured in big arms.

‘Can’t sleep. Waited for you.’ Sam mumbled sleepily.

‘Good. I need you awake. Slide your pants down, lie on your side and present me your butt.’  Dean lightened up the lights in the room, taking something out of his jacket.

‘What… why?’ Sam sat up confused, sleepy.

‘I brought you extra proteins.’ Dean stated and trashed the other pocket for lube.

‘Dean, please, I eat as I promised.’ Sam’s eyes welled up with tears again, over emotional because the hormones.  

‘I know. But Cas told me you threw up today-‘

‘Only the breakfast. You know I have difficult time with breakfast. I will eat tomorrow more.’ Sam insisted.

‘I believe you. And I’m glad you are doing good. But you should have taken one big doze proteins every week and I didn’t bring it to you. I have to give you one now. Crowley insists on Romeo’s proteins. Now pants down. I will finish fast.’

Eyes filled with tears, Sam pushed the cover to the down side of the bed, and embarrassed slid his sleeping sweat pants down to his knees, followed by his underwear. He lay on side, trying not to sob and cry. It couldn’t be that bad.

Dean took out a rubber balloon with a tube coming out of it, slicking it up with lube and kneeling on the bed behind Sam.

‘You are stressing me, Dean.’ Sam hic –uped. Dean didn’t respond.

Dean cupped Sam’s cheek, spreading it until he saw the tight pink hole, he slid lubed finger to it and gently massaged, pushing at it.

‘I know it sucks, but it will take just a minute. You want to be a good mommy, don’t you?’

‘Y-yeah’ Sam hic uped again.

Dean pressed his finger little more at Sam’s hole, the tip sinking in, and pushing more and more until half was in and Sam whimpered shortly with closed eyes. Dean moved and twisted in and out till Sam’s muscles were relaxed. He had taken fingers so many times, it wasn’t bad.

‘Here we go now.’ Dean took the sperm full balloon and placed the tube at Sam’s entrance. ‘Don’t squeeze, don’t push, just relax. We want it in, not out.’

‘Kay’ Sam whispered and waited.

Dean slowly pushed the tube in deeper until it became almost unbearable, burning slightly, and Dean kept pushing until it went deeper than Sam expected and couldn’t help but cry out and squeeze.

‘Take it out, please.’ He begged almost breathlessly.

‘Not until I empty it, relax and let me squeeze it in.’

Sam exhaled and slowly unclenched and it wasn’t that bad, until Dean pushed it in little more, as if it wasn’t deep enough, making Sam whimper, and threaten to cry again. Dean squeezed the still warm content slowly into Sam, the sperm coating his walls and sipping its way to the womb.

Dean finished as fast as he promised and pulled the tube out, fixing Sam’s pants, pulling the cover back over him.

‘Wasn’t that bad, was it? Didn’t need to cry.’

Sam didn’t respond. He was embarrassed, a bit humiliated. He was feeling full and swollen and didn’t like it. But there were his puppies that needed proteins, and he wanted them to grow healthy and strong.

They were growing fast, strong, making Sam’s belly rounder and rounder, and Sam was proud, happy how his big palms were full of his belly when he wrapped them around it. Cas and Dean were extremely kind and carrying to him, cuddling him, and molly coddling him on daily basis.

Some nights Sam would cry how much he loves those puppies and that he didn’t want to give them away and Dean would hug him to his chest and promise him that he will bring them every now and then so Sam would play with them.

The night of the labor Crowley and Romeo came too. Castiel put Sam into sleep although he insisted so much to be awake and witness the miracle, but Castiel couldn’t let him.

He got awake at some point, dizzy, but couldn’t not recognize 6 little, but strong new born puppies whining and cuddling into his neck and face, and although Sam was feeling as if on drugs he knew that were his puppies, his babies and he brought hands up to stroke every and each of them, tears rolling down his cheeks with happiness, mumbling nonsense. All he had been through was totally worth it when he had his babies in his hands.

But then in was darkness again.

When he woke up again, all on his own, there was only Castiel hugging him from behind and stroking his hair comfortingly. Sam was feeling empty, his stomach was back to his sharply carved abs and there was no trace of pregnancy. It took him sometime to realize that it wasn’t a dream and that his puppies were gone. He asked about them again and again until Cas told him the truth – they were in Hell with their dad Romeo, growing big and strong, preparing for the life of good obedient hellhounds.

Then Sam cried. He couldn’t handle it. His babies were taken away from him, his ground shaken, he sobbed and cried, clutching on Castiel’s arm who was keeping him tight to his chest, pleading him to bring him back, just to have few days, just to see them and touch them ones again, but Castiel couldn’t that. It was Hell’s business.

Sam just knew he wouldn’t see his puppies again and no matter what Castiel whispered in his ear… he just knew.


End file.
